It's You
by purple-lantern
Summary: [1xR] A simple visit, a few wholehearted gestures, some drops of overdue tears and a passionate embrace is all it takes for the spring of emotions to gush out from under the icy cold caverns of their lonely hearts.Post Endless Waltz. R&R pls


TITLE: IT'S YOU

Series: Gundam Wing

Pairing: Heero x Relena

RATING: PG-13

Song used: It's you by Michelle Branch

Disclaimer: I don't own GUNDAM WING nor it's CHARACTERS! okay? hehehehehe... Nor do I own the song... Michelle Branch owns the song. )

He stared at the wooden clock on the golden walls of the room. It was late but he didn't mind the wait. At least, he thought he didn't. He was used to this. He couldn't remember how many situations or missions he was in that required him to wait for hours, days and even weeks although he preferred to be efficient in all of those things. But somehow, tonight was making him anxious. It's been so long since he last saw her. He wasn't even sure why he would want to, now that there's no reason for him to cross paths with her again. He was used to running into her all the time, mostly because it was her that was doing the chasing. He tried to ignore, threaten and even tried to kill her but those things didn't seem to work. She was always there. He didn't feel particularly unpleasant by this during those days nor did he feel anything good by it. She was merely in the way, on too many occasions. But he didn't mind. He didn't mind for a long time. At least he tried not to.

There was no room in his head or his life for those kinds of things. He was born to do only one thing. To destroy. To destroy whatever it is he needed to for his duty and mission. He never cared for anything else. He had lost the feeling of guilt that accompanied the aftermath of murder. Murder by his own hands. All his life, this was all he WAS. All he needed to be. But something has changed all of that.

He looked at the clock again. A trickle of sweat ran down his forehead and towards his right eyebrow. He wiped it with the back of his right hand and looked at it. He was sweating. He let out a sigh and rose up from the sofa. He did a quick pace and sat down again, sighing once more. He was getting a little restless. He'd been waiting for hours now. Where was she? Probably busy with discussions or conferences and other things. Busy with the things SHE was there to do. Her mission. Her purpose. The purpose he once sought out to destroy.

It wasn't that long ago when he was pointing a gun directly to her head with the intention of killing her. But somehow, he failed to do so. He felt the one thing that he hadn't felt all his life. Hesitation. She looked startled by what he did. She looked like she was surprised that he hadn't gone through with it. He tried justifying that action of his with her promises of peace and change. Was that all there was to it? He sighed again and looked at the clock. He had no intention of leaving now though he was unsure of his purpose for being there.

He heard footsteps. Judging from the sound, there were at least 3 people who approached the door. He went into hiding, making sure that he had a view of the door. The sounds of the footsteps stop by the door and the door is opened. There she was. He let out a soft breath and closed his mouth abruptly. She was talking to the 2 men who were with her. Guards. Figures. She was dismissing them. Good. He didn't want to have to deal with them checking the room out for intruders. With the sound of the door closing, he waited a few seconds and then came out of hiding. She was going towards her room. She left the door open upon entering it. Careless. He walked with unintentional stealth towards the room. He looked inside and saw her. She was undoing her braids. It didn't take very long for her to notice his presence.

"…Heero…?" she said with a soft gasp.

He kept staring at her. Expressionless. He noticed the soft smile forming in her face.

"You surprised me! What are you doing here? How did you get in?", she paused for a moment after the last question. She smiled and shrugged, as if she didn't have to be surprised by the fact that he was able to get past the tight security surrounding the area of her quarters. "On second thought, you don't have to tell me.", she remarked

"You could have called me, you know. Or at least sent me some sort of warning that you were coming! But then THAT wouldn't be you, would it?" she said smilingly

He continued to stand there, motionless and still staring. She, in turn, returned his gazes, her smile never fading and after a few seconds, he finally broke the contact. He closed his eyes, placed his hands in his black pants and walked inside the room.

"This is rare!" she continued smiling and closed her eyes. " So to whom or what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I snuck inside." Heero replied, speaking for the first time on that day.

"I kind of imagined that was what happened.", she said

A moment of silence again as Heero faced the wall.

"Ho-How are you?" he asked

"What was that?" she said

Heero turned his head towards her. She didn't take her eyes off him.

"How are you, Relena?"

"Hmm… You're actually asking how I am. That's a first." she said laughingly but gently.

She stood and walked towards her closet. "You could at least put some feeling into it. You should try getting rid of that poker face of yours." she said teasingly. Relena opened the closet and the doors of it covered her body. Only her legs were visible. Heero saw her clothing being piled on the floor near her legs and looked away. After she's done dressing, she closed the closet and walked towards the bed. Heero looked and saw that she's wearing baby pink pajamas. She sat on the side of the bed and patted the space beside her. She looked at Heero and made a gesture for him to sit down. He complied and sat down coolly.

"I think that you fairly know how I've been." Relena said.

Heero looked at her with his eyes without turning his head.

"I've been to sooooo many places lately! It's tiring. Of course, I have to do it. It seems that people really do rely on me."

"……….."

It's true. People did rely on her. She had so many responsibilities and duties to fulfill. It will probably take up most of her time and life doing things for the sake of her purpose. And why not? She was perfect for it. She was the only one who stood by her beliefs against so much opposition. He once had that. The sense of being. The sense of having an objective, a goal in life. It defined him and he didn't have to live for anything else. Until she changed that. God knows he tried to be by her side, but his duty called out to him and he went to where he was needed. Where he could make a difference. That's over with now. It was her time to do all that. To make the differences she set out to make.

"But…" Relena muttered with a sigh

"It would be good if people didn't rely only on me. They also have to be strong for the world that we are seeking. They need to be able to continue and move on…. Even without me."

"But this is your purpose now Relena. Only you can do it. A world cannot be without a leader or a purpose. And you provide both of those things to them. Only you can truly do it." Heero said without changing his tone.

"You make it sound like some sort of military mission." Relena said, amused

Heero turned his head and looked at her.

She was smiling and was looking down. Heero looked at her face. It seemed like it was glowing. There was barely enough light to see her features. She was really beautiful. Though, he noticed that there was a trace of sadness in her eyes. He reached out and touched her cheek with the back of his hand. He was mesmerized. Relena looked at him with curiosity and a slight surprise.

Heero didn't know Relena's position nor did he know how it felt to be a leader of so many. But he knew how it felt to be alone. Relena was destined to be like that in that world of hers. A leader was always alone regardless of the number of subordinates or followers. And with the image and the purpose she represented, she must have been experiencing that isolation all this time. He looked at her with understanding eyes. He wasn't sure of his purpose for being there. But that didn't matter...for now. He managed to form a little smile for her. She was startled but their eyes never left each other.

His hand and arm moved downward onto her shoulders and he moved her towards him. Relena let out a breath of surprise and a sigh later as she leaned on his chest. It's been months since they last met. And it felt good to be near each other like this again. Well, not quite like this. He has never really hugged her like this. Last time, she was doing the hugging. He was barely conscious. " He must have no recollection of that.", She thought

But Heero did remember that time. The warmth and the tightness of her embrace, deep down, he sought that all this time after they were separated again. And now, she was there in his arms. He wasn't used to these things but that was okay. Just to hold her like this was enough for him.

"Heero…" Relena said, breathing his name. She placed her hand on the hand that's on her shoulder, closed her eyes and buried her face deep in his chest.

Heero looked at her one more time and she looked back up at him. Her sapphire-blue eyes piercing his own and warming up his chest. Heero's eyes grew wide at this sight. She was really so beautiful. And she has always been kind to him, even when he tried to kill her so many times before. He looked away and tried to look as composed as he could. Relena merely smiled at his reaction but didn't mind. She tightened her hold on his hand. In turn, Heero took his other arm andplaced it around her, enveloping her in a complete embrace.

"This is the first time..." Relena said "… that you've truly embraced me…. Like this"

Heero said nothing and buried his face on her hair… enjoying the fragrance of her. He let out a small murmur but his voice was too small to make out what he said. He tightened his embrace. His chest was feeling unusually warm now. She was the only one who could do that to him. The only one who could make him truly feel. And now she's with him. Only him. What did he do to deserve this? Nothing! If anything, he shouldn't even be allowed to even come near her. But he wouldn't be able to stand that. Never. He is useless now. He couldn't do a thing for her anymore. He wasn't needed. So why was he here? Was it because he needed her? Selfish.

Relena suddenly realized that her head was getting wet and she looked up. Rivers of tears were running down from both his eyes and cheeks. She looked at him, concerned, and touched his left cheek, wiping away his tears in that area. He must have been denied such a feeling of closeness or affection ever since he was born. She was saddened by this realization. Heero held her hand and grabbed her back with his free arm. He pulled her towards him and embraced her some more. Relena rubbed his back letting him cry on her shoulders as her sight became blurry and soon, she herself was crying. All these feelings were suddenly gushing out from her, just from his presence. He himself was feeling the same thing. After a moment, they broke from their embrace and held each others' faces. Their heads came closer together and their foreheads made contact. Relena could feel the warmth of Heero's skin on her forehead and she smiled. Heero caressed her cheeks for the last time, brushing away her hair from her face and pulled her in for a kiss.

She felt her lips make contact with his. His was a little cold, probably from the crying. Their contact was delicate and gentle. His hand moved towards the back of her head and pulled her deeper in the kiss. She opened her mouth a little and let him enter. He wasn't abrupt nor forceful. He introduced himself, little by little and never went too far. He tasted a little salty. Again, from the crying. She was sure that she was the same. But Heero didn't mind that. He was too lost in emotion as he gently explored her mouth. They pulled out from the kiss, trying to catch their breaths. Heero breathed hard and his hot breath hit Relena's bare neck. She shuddered. He put both his hands on her shoulders, laid her back to the bed and continued the kiss. After a while, he pulled out and moved towards her neck. Relena moaned at the contact of his lips and her sensitive skin, tracing his tongue downward towards her clavicle. He moved back up to her lips and kissed her again. This time, Relena placed her arms around Heero's neck and pulled him in, deeper. They pulled out again after a few moments. Heero lied down beside Relena on the bed. He looked at her deeply and embraced her again. He noticed a teddy bear behind Relena. It was the teddy bear he gave her on the plane 2 years ago. She's been holding on to it all this time.

"The bear…" Heero muttered

"So you noticed…" Relena replied with a childish grin

She grabbed it and placed it between them. "What? You thought that I would just throw this away?"

He didn't answer.

Relena grabbed his hand and placed it on the bear. Both of their hands were on the bear.

" I wouldn't do that…."

" This is... the first gift ... that you've given to me…"

Heero smiled and placed his free arm around her and pulled her in an embrace.

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing_

He gently placed his fingers on her eyelids and closed them.

_I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see_

"Go to sleep." he said

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

Relena buried her head in his chest and did as she was told, smiling…….

_Oh it's you…. It's you_

And he just watched her until he, too, was satisfied enough to surrender himself to sleep, closing his eyes in complete abandon.

_If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish_

From that moment, for a few hours, his past didn't bother him. The world and time was for them alone.

_To kiss your quiet mouth  
And trace the steps with my finger tips_

From that moment, he was happy. And he wanted to make her happy as well. That is his purpose now. His mission.

_And it's you_

_The light changes when you're in the room_

And he intended to fulfill that newfound mission of his.

_Oh it's you…_

_Oh it's you…._

_Oh it's you………_

After deciding so, he gave her a final kiss for that night.

"I love you….."

_It's YOU……_

THE END


End file.
